


Lexa's One-Line-A-Day Journal

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Diary/Journal, F/F, Heda Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Commander Lexa doesn't have time for serious journaling, but Titus said it might help with the stress of being Heda. So Indra suggested that she try to write just a few sentences a day so after awhile she can look back, notice patterns and growth, and remember all the little--but important--details.Starts a little while before the Sky People landed. No relationships--yet. Stay tuned...





	1. Day 1

I don't understand why it needs to take three hours to braid my hair everyday. Titus tells me that it's about presentation, but what a fucking waste of time. I could sleep longer.


	2. Day 2

Super hard to focus during today's big summit with the Twelve Clans chiefs, because the new rep from Podakru is so. fucking. sexy. The things my mouth could do to her perfect neck. Love might be weakness, but one hot night...


	3. Day 3

Fuck Azgeda and fuck Queen Nia. I should have killed that bitch when I had a chance.


	4. Day 4

Another day, another Titus lecture. Something about power dynamics, conflicts of interest, and the hottie from Podakru. I told him a girl has needs. I hate when he rolls his eyes.


	5. Day 5

Sometimes everyone in the chamber is looking to me, and I just want to say, _I have no idea what I'm doing_. But then the commanders in my head are like, _Don't say that_.


	6. Day 6

I wish I could tell just one person that it’s lonely sometimes.


	7. Day 7

It can really bother me sometimes when someone talks about some horrible _branwoda_ having a black heart. I’m like, dude, I literally have a black heart.


	8. Day 8

You come at the king, you best not miss. ADEN. 

He'll be alright. I think.


	9. Day 9

Snuck out this morning before dawn and sat under the trees as the sun rose. The earth smelled so good. I can't imagine what kind of people would try to set such a beautiful world on fire.


	10. Day 10

One of these days, I'm going to make Gustus and Titus fight. _Soulou gonplei._  No one has to die, but whoever loses has to call the other one Daddy for a month. It'll be good for both of them.


	11. Day 11

External reaction when someone brings up Costia: It's been hard, but I'm grateful for your kind words.  
Internal reaction: I could kill you with my bare hands in a matter of seconds. Don't ever say her name again.


	12. Day 12

I visited TonDC today in disguise. It's something I like to do. To see how people really are. Some big, strong fucker who smelled like _sawajus_ caught me by surprise. He shoved me into his tent and pulled out his dick. I went all _natblida_ on his ass and cut off his nose. Told him that if I hear about him pulling that kind of shit on anyone again, his cock would be next. Then I carved a ∞ on the dirt ground and left.

Because fuck that guy.


	13. Day 13

This woman came up to me today and told me that I was doing a shitty job protecting TonDC from the Mountain Men. I wanted her immediately. Such fierce eyes. Strong, beautiful hands. I told her I'd hear her complaints personally in my tent. And I did.


	14. Chapter 14

Something fell from the sky today, and people are freaking the fuck out.


	15. Day 15

The first scouts came back. People fell from the sky. Indra wants me to kill them all. She didn't say so, but I know she does. But the Commanders tell me to wait. I need Anya. Where is she?


	16. Day 16

Turns out the Sky People are just a bunch of attractive and immature kids. So Anya tells me. NBD.


	17. Day 17

Upon telling him about Anya's assessment of the Sky People, Titus informed me that I, too, am just an immature, attractive kid. I mean, he's half-right.


End file.
